High School Naruto Headache
by lovelikewinter54
Summary: This is my second fanfic. Well this is basically an idea that is preventing me from sleeping so I wrote it before I forgot. More in the story! Review I'm sure alot of you can relate to how My OC feels about the first day.


**Alright this one follows me and my best friends. Please review I'll be needing your OCs later believe me. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"Well good bye summer hello homework. Someone shoot me please!" I said less then enthusiastic about the new school year. Finally at high school whoopdy freaking doo! Four years in this hell hole was going to be a never ending nightmare!<p>

"Oh come on Kimiko it's not going to be so bad. We're finally at of middle school we should be celebrating!" Matsuri, my best friend since sixth grade exclaimed. She's optimistic like that. I on the other hand am a bit of a pessimist sometimes I wonder how we became friends. She is two inches shorter than me with shoulder length black hair with purple streaks in her hair.

"Suri's right cheer up Kim we just took the first step to the rest of our lives! Plus maybe we'll catch the eyes of some seniors!" Haru my second best friend said she's pretty boy crazy and reminds me of a combination between Ino and Sakura. Her hair ends at her rib cage and is a light chocolate brown with blonde streaks. She's the same height has me which is 5'5" so yeah Suri's 5'2". Together we are extreme anime nerds. Well now we're freshman at hellhole high has I call it.

"Let's just go get our schedules." I grumbled walking up to the front of school. I knew today something was going to happen what I wasn't sure but what I did know was that it would give me a headache.

**Naruto's POV**

"So Ero-Sannin what exactly do plan on doing?" I asked him Kakashi- sensei Iruka- Senesi and Baa-Chan had called me, Sakura, and that bastard Sai down to the training grounds and all of them looked like they were about to burst out laughing.

"Well Naruto you three are going to be doing a little research and hopefully learn something." He said trying to keep a straight face. What the hell was so god damn hysterical? Was he planning on having us spy on people so he could write another porno for Kakashi and all his other fans to read? No he wouldn't have Iruka sensei here for that or Baa-Chan.

"Well sensei what are we supposed to do?" Sakura-Chan asked man she's such an angel. Man I'd go to the ends of the Earth has long has Sakura-Chan was with me.

"We're sending you three to an alternate dimension for a yea, don't worry when you get back it'll feel like only a minute has passed." Baa-Chan explained cracking a smile. "Kakashi, Iruka, and Jiraiya are going to sign you up has foreign exchange students. Has your fathers'." She started laughing the second the last sentence came out.

"I will be Naruto's Kakashi will be Sakura's and Iruka will be Sai's" Ero-Sannin said keeping a straight face. "Tsunade chose the girls you'll be staying with and had the school contact the parents of the girl's." My mouth fell open, we would be staying with girls in an alternate dimension and they were laughing? What the hell is their problem? "In this dimension all jutsu is inaccessible and kunai and shuriken are illegal, fighting will get you in deep trouble." He continued "The girls will recognize you whether or not they give you an alias is up to them." He said his smirk growing. "You guys are from a place called Japan, Naruto you are a halfer whatever else she calls you, you have to stick with it. These girls are all friends so if you hurt one expect the others to know about in a heartbeat." He said getting serious now. "So watch yourselves Naruto is with the one who gets the least offended since he sticks his foot in his mouth more often than not, Sai got the one who is a little more easily offended and Sakura is with the one who is the easiest offended of the three but she's not over sensitive." He concluded. Baa-Chan started doing some hand signals and hit the ground. It started to glow around our feet. It started sucking us in with a quick zip we were in a building. It had white brick walls and big wooden doors that said Auditorium. Whatever that is a few stairs on one side and a few office looking rooms and a ramp next to another set of stairs and two hallways going down either side. I looked around this place was huge!

"Kimiko, Matsuri, and Haru report to the office." A voice said making me jump. This place was defiantly not Kohan.

**My POV**

Oh great! First day of school and already getting called into the office. This year was going to suck big time! Matsuri was next to me freaking out. She's a goody two shoe and never gets called to the office unless she was getting an award. As for me well I'm always in the wrong place at the wrong time or someone is accusing me of having a knife when all I have is a sewing kit for emergencies for Matsuri since she has this thing about always tearing her clothes on something and getting worried that her parents will find out.

"What if something bad happened, what if someone thought we were smoking or carrying a bomb! We'll get suspended oh man my parents are going to kill me!" she was really wigging out so early in the morning. How is that even possible?

"Relax dude if anything we're getting called down cause they saw me fix your skirt earlier and was wondering if I stabbed you, chill out you're over thinking the situation breath. Think W.W.S.D?"

"You're right Sasuke would be relaxed and calm like I'm going to be." W.W.S.D what would Sasuke do? It's her destresser and how we became best friends. You see we met talking about Naruto one of our favorite animes, her favorite character is Sasuke and mine's a three way between Gaara, Kankuro, and Naruto. I hate Sasuke with a passion and she loves him with one go figure right?

"Yo! Do you guys know why we're getting called to the office?" Haru said running up to us.

"No clue at all Mat here is wigging though." I said pointing at Matsuri. I met Haru through Junjou Romantica. We both like Misaki and Usagi.

"Oh my god I'm so nervous what if it's because I cussed when I stubbed my toe! I'm going to burn in hell!" Matsuri exclaimed her eyes getting really wide or has wide has they can get. You see she's Philippine and Japanese plus her parents are kinda strict so she's totally sheltered and shelled in. Gradually she's been coming out but not a lot.

"Chill you're acting like a whiney bitch and it's getting on my nerves and it's too damn early to be wigging like you are." I said stopping in front of her and grabbing her shoulders. "We are going to be fine like I said it's probably about when I fixed your skirt so relax and breath." She nodded breathing deeply. When I thought she was calm enough I let her go and interlocked our elbows and started walking. Haru got on her other side and did the same thing. We all exchanged smiles and started skipping down the hall to the offices. We jumped up the stairs and I let go shuffling to the office. Matsuri started to caramel dance and Haru backed it up. When we got in giggling like a couple of drunks we nearly died of shock at who was there waiting for us.


End file.
